


Огни

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Написано на заявку: "Шариф/Адам, у них отношения, они спят вместе. После секса Адам уснул, а Шариф смотрит на него, такого чистого, беззащитного, голенького, а сам Шариф тяжелый, железный, прокаченный, и такую нежность он испытывает к беззащитному человечку, чью шею может сломать одной рукой".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Заказчик — Аззи.
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, пре-канон «DE:HR»

Адам тяжело дышит. Красные огни скользят по комнате, скользят по белой коже, и кажется, что где они касаются ее, расцветают раны.  
Потом кровь смывает золото, стекает с плеч по груди, ключицам, согревает запястья.   
Потом становится темно. И Шариф видит, как улыбается в темноте Адам. 

Он нетерпелив, жаден, не очень любит ласки: ему хочется силы на силу. Скрутить, подмять, укусить за шею, вцепиться зубами в загривок. Порычать, сжимая коленями и слыша ответный рык.

Дэвид Шариф дает ему эту силу. 

Адам утыкается лоб в лоб. Он весь мокрый от пота, как и Шариф. И двигает бедрами медленно, с оттяжкой. Он любит прелюдии на взводе, с адреналиновой ломкой, но потом – скатывается в нежность и осторожность. Упирается в подушку по обе стороны руками, и под кожей проступают сухожилия от напряжения. 

Дэвид чуть приподнимает голову и слизывает с шеи Дженсена капельки пота. Вкус соленый, горячий. Все, как ему нравится. 

Они не разговаривают в постели. Они неистово трахаются. 

Адам упирается ему в плечи, на секунду замирает: он шире, выше, крупнее Шарифа и сильнее его. Навалиться весом, чтобы трещали кости – каждый раз сомневается. 

Шариф ухмыляется оскалом из-под чуть приподнятой губы: это ему тоже нравится. Он жилистый, выносливый, и сомнения Адама добавляют задора. 

В следующий момент он только может, что хрипло дышать, стонать одним горлом и прогибаться от толчков: не навстречу, дугой, а к матрасу, чтобы еще глубже, весомее, вминало тяжестью молодого крепкого тела. 

Огни скользят по бедрам и коленям Адама, оставляя алые следы поцелуев и темные пятна синяков.  
Шариф оставляет на Адаме всегда первое, но никогда – второе. 

Он почти не пользуется правой рукой, и черные пальцы сжимают легче прикосновения бабочки.

Черные пальцы способны сломать в один миг Адаму Дженсену шею в неосторожном порывистом объятии. Сдавить чуть сильнее локоть – и три недели начальник безопасности в гипсе, однорукий и беспомощный. 

Золото обливает обоих, перетекает с белой ладони на черную, разгораясь еще ярче на желобках вязи. Горячий запах пота, темперамента, пиромании.   
Оба играют с огнем, знает Шариф, когда выгибается, вцепившись мальчику в мокрый взъерошенный затылок при оргазме. И ощущая крепкую хватку белых сжатых зубов на яремной вене. 

После секса Адам не одевается, засыпает рядом. В темноте его тело кажется белым храмом.   
Шариф не обнимает его – Адам не любит его протез. Не шарахается, но и не воспринимает как ласку. Спокойно курит и равнодушно наблюдает, как металлические пальцы босса ведут по животу, очерчивают тазобедренный гребень, нежную область паха, спускаются к колену. 

Шариф улыбается во тьме, в одиночестве. Он сильнее, крепче, страшнее Адама.   
Он ауг.  
Любой чистый ему проиграет. 

Дженсен спит, беззащитно подставив шею.   
Венец эволюции – лишь в начале своего пути.


End file.
